Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku
|type = Single |album = Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = February 19, 2014 March 15, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 19:01 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic 33rd Single (2013) |Next = Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? 35th Single (2014) }} Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (大人なのよ！／1億3千万総ダイエット王国; I'm an Adult / General Diet Kingdom of 130 Million) is Berryz Koubou's 34th single. It was released on February 19, 2014 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions.Hello! Project: http://www.helloproject.com/event/1312041200_event_berryz.html Tracklist CD #Otona na no yo! #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #Otona na no yo! (Instrumental) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Otona na no yo! (Music Video) #Otona na no yo! (Making Of) Limited Edition B DVD #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Music Video) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Making Of) Limited Edition C DVD #Otona na no yo! (Close-Up Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Close-Up Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Dance Shot Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Otona na no yo!" #Otona na no yo! (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Otona na no yo! (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku" #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Otona na no yo! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji Promotion Mini Live= *February 19,2014 (Tower Records Shibuya/Tokyo) http://helloproject.com/event/1402061000_event_berryz.html *February 20, 2014 (Canal City Hakata Sun Plaza Stage)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031600_event_berryz_0220fukuoka.html *February 21, 2014 (Venus Fort Church Square) http://helloproject.com/event/1402051100_event_berryz_0221tokyo.html *February 23, 2014 (Abeno Q's Mall) http://helloproject.com/event/1402071200_event_berryz_0223osaka.html |-|Handshake Events= *February 10, 2014 (Fukushima Prefecture)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031600_event_berryz_0210fukushima.html *February 11, 2014 (Miyagi Prefecture)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031200_event_berryz_0211sendai.html *February 19, 2014: (Osaka)http://helloproject.com/event/1401221200_event_berryz.html *February 22, 2014 (Tokyo Higashi-Ikebukuro)http://helloproject.com/event/1402031200_event_berryz_0222ikebukuro.html |-|Television Appearance= *2014.02.06 The Girls Live (performing "Otona na no yo!") *2014.02.27 The Girls Live (performing "1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku") *2014.03.09 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD (performing "Otona na no yo!" and "1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku") Concert Performances ;Otona na no yo! *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Inoue Hikaru *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) ;1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 32,318 Other Charts Rankings Trivia *This is the first time in the group's history when their first single of the year was not released in March. *This is Berryz Koubou's 6th double A-side single, and also their 3rd double A-side single in a row. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Otona na no yo! (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Otona na no yo! (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz Koubou - 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|1 Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Amazon.co.jp listings: Regular A, Regular B, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C *Lyrics: Otona na no yo!, 1 Oku 3 Senman Sou Diet Oukoku *Tsunku's Comments on the single es:Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku Category:2014 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2014 Event Vs